Sheeta
Sheeta, or alternatively, Lusheeta Toel Ul Laputa (her full family name), is one of the main protagonists in the 1986 animated Studio Ghibli film, Castle in the Sky. She is a young girl who carries a volucite stone (levistone in some subtitled version, levitation stone in the original English dub and aetherium in the Disney dub). She is an orphan, just like her companion Pazu. She is voiced by Anna Paquin in the Disney dub. History Originally, she came from Gondoa, deep in the northern mountains, and raised cattle alone, until the day Colonel Muska's men came and took her away. She was Muska's prisoner until Dola, a pirate captain, arrived and tried to steal her crystal. Sheeta fell out of an airship and came across Pazu, who rescued her. Pazu helps her escape from Dola and her crew and they discover the secret of Laputa's power. Sheeta tells Pazu she is a descendant of the people of Laputa. The two of them are captured by Muska and the army. When Sheeta learns the secret of Laputa and Muska discreetly threatens Pazu's life to guarantee her co-operation, she tries to convinces Pazu to forget about Laputa for his own good. Remembering a spell from long ago, Sheeta recites it and the sacred light brings a huge robot back to life. It scares off the soldiers and hands her over to Pazu, who saves her again. Dola welcomes Sheeta and Pazu to her crew instead of holding them hostage and gives them work. After a battle in the clouds, the heroic twosome finally discover Laputa and, discovering the palace under attack and Dola and the boys held prisoner, realize they must rescue the city from Muska's evil plan. Sheeta notices Muska preparing to open a door leading to the royal chambers but is kidnapped. Pazu frees Dola and the boys and rushes to save Sheeta. Meanwhile, Muska seizes power over Laputa, but Sheeta breaks free and pulls the crystal out of his grasp. However, The evil man attempts to force her to obey him, but Sheeta stands her ground and refuses, telling him that the kingdom died out because its leader was cruel and the world cannot live without love. Pazu steps up and faces Muska, who threatens to kill Sheeta if the two of them don't comply. Pazu convinces him that he'll do it if he lets him talk to Sheeta. Muska reluctantly agrees and gives them a minute. Sheeta and Pazu recite the spell of destruction, destroying the castle and causing Muska to fall to his death. The battle won, our heroes realize that the huge tree living in the middle of the kingdom has saved them with its roots. Then they sail off into the sky, with Dola and her crew alongside them. Gallery Images -AnimeRG- Laputa Castle in the Sky -Multi-Audio- -1080p- -x265- -pseudo-.mkv snapshot 00.02.29.235.png Sheeta falling.jpg|Sheeta falls from the airship but she survives. Sheeta.jpg Sheeta00121.png Laputa still03.jpg Sheeta_and_Pazu.jpg|Sheeta and Pazu watching the sky. Sheeta's endearing grin.jpg|Sheeta and the flower. castle-in-the-sky-hayao-miyazaki-sheeta-castle-in-the-sky-38770708-1280-720.jpg 3ad226c41fce92d199cefd3e26ae8320.jpg Sheeta_held_prisoner_by_Muska.png Sheeta_standing_her_ground_against_Muska.png|Sheeta upset. Sheeta short hair.png|Sheeta with short hair in end of the movie. Trivia *Sheeta is similar to Rogue from the X-Men film series: **Both are portrayed by Anna Paquin. **Both are targeted by the main villains for a special reason (Sheeta is targeted by Muska for her crystal amulet, Rogue is targeted by Magneto for his machine to turn humans into mutants). ** Both are able to live a normal life in the end with a boy (Sheeta started a new life together with Pazu, Rogue took the mutant cure to love Iceman). Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Kids Category:Movie Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Orphans Category:Amazons Category:Animal Kindness Category:Warriors Category:Princess Warriors Category:Pure Good Category:Bond Creator Category:In Love Category:Related to Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Poor Category:Scapegoat Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Liars Category:Self-Aware Category:Wise Category:Provoker Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Dreaded Category:Nurturer Category:Adventurers Category:Betrayed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Insecure Category:Stalkers Category:Defectors Category:The Messiah Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protectors Category:Obsessed Category:Misguided Category:Pacifists Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Famous Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Creator Category:Sidekicks